


Menace

by furyofthephoenix



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hacker, Kidnapping, Light Smut, jigsaw and punisher working together, the dream team is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine ending things with Billy and your paths crossing when you least expect them to





	Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’ll be honest, I had no idea where to take this story, so I decided to go down a road which seems obviously familiar to me, lol! Thanks, anon for your request. Hope you like it! This is a one-shot.
> 
> Warning: Language, light smut

[shhuri](shhuri.tumblr.com)

“I can’t do this anymore, Billy. I thought I could … just pretend like everything is fine, but…” 

(Y/N) sighed, gazing up at Billy who hadn’t yet said a word. Nothing of the sort that he didn’t want to lose her or anything that showed her he even cared. It all started as a friends with benefits thing but now it no longer benefited her. 

His emotionless mask broke her heart. 

[banditthewriter](banditthewriter.tumblr.com)

Billy shrugged his shoulders. “If that’s what you want.” 

She sighed. “Okay, fine.” She stepped on her tiptoes, putting her hand on his neck as to pull herself up. Regret and sadness were coating her lips as she kissed him goodbye. 

A sigh left Billy’s lips. He opened his mouth so he could caress her lips, demanding entrance. He laid his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer. 

Before she knew what was happening and she could stop herself, was Billy tilting his head as to get better access. 

A groan left her lips as she wound her hands into his hair, mussing it up. 

That bastard was excellent in making her forget everything around her. It didn’t take long until he relieved her of her clothes and his, laying her on his mattress. 

“This is goodbye,” she muttered against his lips. 

Billy hummed, nodding. “Sure it is.” 

And with that, he started rocking into her. 

* * *

When she woke up the sun wasn’t even out yet. (Y/N) sighed at the reminder of last night. She knew she should’ve just turned around without looking back, but she just had to press a kiss onto his lips. 

(Y/N) certainly didn’t expect Billy to sweep her off of her feet to shake her world – again. She should have seen that coming. Billy Russo was a damn menace in and out of the bedroom. 

Turning her head one last time to see him still sound asleep – a rare event since he was usually a man who stirred at the slightest sound – before she pulled on her clothes.

With a sigh, she thought better than to turn around and went out the door.

* * *

_~ One year later ~_

[banditthewriter](banditthewriter.tumblr.com)

“You must have some hairy balls on you, man,” Billy said, leaning back against a table while crossing his arms in front of his chest. “To actually have the guts to come to me, asking for my help.”

Frank sighed loudly, cursing himself for even having to resort to this last alternative. “I’m not going to beg. Are you going to help me find my friend or not?”

Billy tilted his head, wanting to play with him a little bit more. “Say  _‘please’_.”

Frank frowned. “Fuck you.”

[tanrininprezervatifi](tanrininprezervatifi.tumblr.com)

His mouth twisted when he heard him say that. It felt like old times. “You’re welcome, Frankie boy.”

* * *

“So, who’s this person to you?”

[dave-van-detta](dave-van-detta.tumblr.com)

They had managed to infiltrate the warehouse Frank’s buddy was kept in. Both of them heavily armed. Frank, of course, had to take the big guns with him while he tried to be subtle – more or less.

Well, compared to Frank at least.

Frank sent him a look. “A friend … and a world-class hacker.”

Billy chuckled to himself. “Well, as long as you remember, you know, quid pro quo.”

His former best friend rolled his eyes at him, grunting, “We’ll talk about that after the target is extracted.”

He shrugged. “Fine by me.”

It didn’t take them long until they finally have reached the spot where their target was being kept, a hood pulled over their head and bound against a chair.

Billy just heard him let out a roaring war cry before storming in.

“Jesus, Frank,” he only whispered when he just point blank shot everyone, not seeming to care that the bad guys usually shot back.  “Ever heard of anger management?” He called out, his arms stretched wide while still holding onto his handgun. “Why don’t you cool it a bit, okay?” 

[officialpunisher](officialpunisher.tumblr.com)

For once, Frank decided to acquiesce to his wishes, pulling in a few deep breaths in the corner. 

Billy shook his head, loosening the restraints. “Sorry for my friend. He can be a total nutcase. But I guess you’re used to it, huh?” 

The hooded figure shrugged, snorting. “Well, if anything, I’m flattered that he came in with a war cry, guns blazing.” 

A furrow formed between Billy’s eyebrows, feeling like this voice – despite being distorted through the hood – seemed familiar. At first, he was surprised that it was a female under the hood. Just the thought that Frank had female friends he trusted was a rare concept. But then there was something else. 

[raggedyman](raggedyman.tumblr.com)

_It couldn’t be._  

His hand reached for the dark concealment, slowly pulling it off and sending a few strands of her hair in disarray. 

“(Y/N)?” 

She blinked against the harsh light before she gazed at him, almost as if she knew who he was, the moment he had uttered a single word. 

“Hey, Billy, long time no see.”


End file.
